Cepatlah pulang
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ayahku terkadang terlihat angkuh dan arogan. Terkadang pula cenderung tidak perhatian. Tapi ibuku selalu berkata "Terkadang ayah memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk mengetahui bahwa kita baik-baik saja."/ warning : Oneshot, UNTUK HARI AYAH!


Selamat Hari Ayah! (ngarang) Dan kembali lagi dengan saya.. Salah satu Fict Oneshot yang sebenarnya ingin saya publish ketika ulang tahun Hinata /GHLP dan akhirnya tidak jadi karena tidak adanya laptop. Lagipula temanya sudah melenceng jauh..

Selamat membaca & semoga terhibur.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cepatlah Pulang © Saitou senichi

Warning : Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), aneh?

Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca kalau hanya akan membuat mata anda iritasi, tombol close berada di kanan atas berwarna merah.

.

.

"Ibu.. apa sekarang ayah boleh pulang?"

"Belum.. Nak."

Seorang anak kecil bersurai indigo tengah duduk disamping ibundanya depan teras rumah. Si anak― Hinata dan ibunya selalu menunggu kepulangan ayahnya― Hiasi.

"Nak," ucap ramah sang bunda, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

"Iya? Bu," Hinata menoleh kearah ibunya.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya "Apanya yang hebat? Bahkan ayah tidak pulang ketika aku berulang tahun,"

Sang bunda hanya tersenyum hangat "Ayahmu harus melindungi Negara."

"Kenapa ayah harus melindungi Negara?" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya "Kenapa tidak melindungi kita saja?" tanyanya kesal.

Sedikit menghela napas "Hinata.." lalu pandangan sang bunda mulai menerawang "..Ayah melindungi Negara karena ingin melindungi kita."

"Kita?" Hinata menatap heran pada ibunya.

Matanya masih menerawang jauh "Ayah ingin melindungi Hinata, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, Paman, Bibi..."

"Neji-_nii_ juga?" Hinata memotong kalimat ibunya.

"Iya."

"Pakkun juga?"

Dan dijawab hanya dengan senyuman dan anggukan pelan ibunya. Hinata tidak berkata-kata hanya saja mulutnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Kalau begitu―" mata Hinata berbinar penuh harap "―Ketika ayah sudah sampai rumah aku akan membuatkan masakan yang enak! Agar perut ayah tidak berbunyi ketika melindungi kita dan Negara!"

Sang bunda tersenyum lalu menarik Hinata agar duduk dipangkuannya "Nee.. Hinata-chan mari kita menunggu ayah pulang."

"Iya!"

Sambil menatap awan putih yang berarak, sambil duduk dipangkuan ibu, sambil menunggu, ibu selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Ketika kegelisahan melandamu, tersenyumlah._

_Ketika kau menunggu kehadiranku, tersenyumlah._

_Karena sejarah yang berlalu disebut kenangan._

_Bila mungkin kau akan terduduk dinaungan malam, tetaplah menungguku._

.

_Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun kami menunggu, dengan menyanyikan lagu itu._

_Tapi ayah tak kunjung pulang._

Ayahku terkadang terlihat angkuh dan arogan. Terkadang pula cenderung tidak perhatian. Tapi ibuku selalu berkata "Terkadang ayah memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk mengetahui bahwa kita baik-baik saja."

Ayahku yang sekalipun aku tidak terlalu ingat wajahnya, ayahku yang selalu terlupakan ketika aku bersama teman-temanku. Ayahku yang dahulu ku benci karena tidak menepati janji untuk pulang. Jika dahulu seseorang bertanya "Hinata.. kau mau menikah dengan sosok pria seperti apa?"

Dahulu jawabanku adalah "Sosok yang tidak seperti Ayah! Yang tidak menepati janjinya."

Tapi setelah beberapa tahun aku mulai mengerti. Jika sekarang seseorang bertanya padaku "Hinata.. kau mau menikah dengan sosok pria seperti apa?"

Aku akan menjawab dengan mantap "Sosok seperti ayahku! Ayah yang berjuang demi kami! Ayah yang tidak pernah lelah berjuang agar cepat pulang!"

Ketika hari dimana ibu tidak lagi menunggu ayah dan malah menyusul ayah. Ketika hari dimana ibu berkata "Nak tak usah kau tunggu kepulangan ayahmu, biar ibu saja yang menyusul," ketika ibu turut meninggalkan aku...

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, yang ditinggal sendirian didunia ini. Walaupun aku berhasil membuat masakan kesukaan ayah, sekarang tidak akan berguna. Toh aku akan makan masakanku sendirian.

_Ayah, Ibu lihat sekarang aku bisa memasak._

.

Remember at the time of hardship that happiness is near by.

.

Hinata menatap langit yang berwarna kebiruan. Sekarang usianya sudah mencapai dua puluh tiga tahun dan tengah hamil muda. Akan tetapi kecantikannya tidak hilang, malah bertambah dan lebih bersinar.

"Ketika kau menunggu kehadiranku, tersenyumlah."

Terdengar suara lembut melantunkan sebuah lirik lagu yang telah lama tidak ia nyanyikan bertahun-tahun. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Hinata selalu duduk diteras. Pandangannya menerawang mengingat-ingat masa dimana ketika ia dan ibunya menunggu kepulangan ayahnya dan sekarang ia harus kembali menunggu. Tapi bukan menunggu ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal. Akan tetapi menunggu suaminya― Gaara pulang dari tugas Negaranya.

Hinata tersenyum getir dan membatin _Apakah perasaan ibu ketika menunggu ayah seperti ini? _

Hinata tak membenci ayahnya ataupun profesi ayahnya sebagai tentara, yang jelas-jelas merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Bahkan dia menikah dengan seorang tentara.

Bohong kalau bilang Hinata tidak takut. Bohong kalau bilang Hinata selalu tidur nyenyak. Dia selalu gelisah, dia selalu menunggu didepan teras.

.

_Apa Gaara-kun akan seperti ayah?_

_._

Hinata mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar. Sudah delapan bulan usia kandungannya dan sudah sembilan bulan ia ditinggal Gaara menjalankan tugas dari Negaranya.

"Nee.. anakku ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat," Hinata bergumam, tangannya masih mengelus perut besarnya.

"Ayahmu selalu berusaha melindungi kita," senyuman diwajah Hinata mulai mengembang "Ayahmu selalu berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa pulang," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu penasaran.." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya perlahan "..Jika kau lahir, wajahmu seperti siapa?"

"Apa rambutmu berwarna merah?" suaranya mulai bergetar "Apa seperti ibu?"

Tunggu aku disini Hinata, adalah penggalan kalimat Gaara ketika hendak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah hamil. Ucapan Gaara sembilan bulan yang lalu, bagi Hinata berasa kemarin. Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur karena air matanya yang telah merembes keluar.

"T..Ta-tapi, hiks.. i-ibu harap lingkaran hitam ma-mata ayahmu tidak menurun padamu.. hehe." Hinata mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipi tembamnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan. Hinata menghela napas pelan menyadari hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia bangkit dan berbalik ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok berambut merah berdiri tegak didepan gerbang kecil rumah mereka dengan pakaian tentara yang lusuh.

"Tadaima," ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum.

Mata Hinata panas, perasaan khawatir, gelisah dan takut menguap bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. O..Okaeri Gaara-kun," ucapnya ditengah tangisan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan sembari berjalan menuju Gaara yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ketika Hinata mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Gaara tersenyum lalu berkata "Kau tambah gemuk."

"I..Inikan gara-gara kamu," Hinata memukul pelan dada suaminya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan lalu mulai bertanya "Apakah aku boleh masuk?"

Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi diantara mereka terdapat pagar kayu sepinggang yang belum terbuka, dengan mata yang masih menangis Hinata membuka pagar tersebut "M..Maaf."

"Gaara-kun."

"Hn?"

"Hari ini aku memasak makanan yang enak, ayo kita masuk dan makan."

"Hm."

.

_Ayah memang tak pernah pulang dan tak bisa pulang._

_Akan tetapi pasangan hidupku yang_

_Seperti ayah, sudah pulang._

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

Untuk sosok seorang Ayah yang tengah mencari Nafkah, untuk seorang ibu yang tengah menunggu kepulangan suaminya, untuk aku yang selalu berdoa untuk kalian, semoga bahagia dan baik-baik saja disana.

.

Banyak kekurangan? Maaf..

Akhir kata

Dadah

Mind to review?


End file.
